Xtreme Interlude
by TheWalrusWasPaul
Summary: Couple of cute Romy moments through out the comicverse, set after Xtreme X-Men 18


G'Day. 

This story takes place right after Xtreme X Men 18 (which I JUST bought! Whoo! Yeah for finally finding it! Happy dance!), I was gonna say it contained spoilers for number 31 as well, but I was pretty disappointed with it. If ya've read it, let me know what you thought about Rogue and Gambit's return… I have to say, I was expecting a bit more… but meh, what can ya do? Maybe the NEXT one'll be better! I can only hope…. (fingers crossed here!)

ANYWAYS!

There's a LOT of flash backs in this one, I wrote them all in italics like usual, so it's not that hard to follow. 

This story contains MAJOR spoilers for most of the Xtreme series, but it also contains bits from the following issues, Uncanny X-Men issue # 171 (Rogue joins the X Men, by Chris Claremont), Uncanny X-Men #297 (What I consider the start of Rogue and Gambit's relationship, even though I know it's debatable. By Scott Lobdell), X-Treme X-Men # 16, Rogue and Remy get impaled, aww, ain't it sweet? By, Chris Claremont), X-Men#82 (I thought it was a sweet issue, that and I just bought it so wanted to include it. Lol chicken fight… sigh Remy… By, Joe Kelly) And I think that's it! That's right, large amounts of references to back issues, but I think I picked some kick ass cool ones! See that! I _didn't_ use Uncanny 350, mainly cause I don't have it (must find… must find…) but also cause it's been done, over and over again… and yet I still don't tire of reading those ones… meh. All of the dialogue in the italic parts, save the first and last part (which is Gambit thinking, hence the accent) are taken from the comic issues I mentioned up there somewhere. I stuck in the names of the writers for that very reason, and highly recommend that if you don't have those issues, you go buy them now. That's right now, this story will still be here when you get back, so get goin' already! '^_^'

Well, I think that's enough of a warning/explanation for one story! So as they say, 

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything….

Posting: People actually wanna post this stuff on other sites? Hey go nuts, keep my pen name on it, and send me the addie, I wanna see my stuff on other sites, makes me feel special. 

Rating: OMG… it's not R… I'm slipping I really am! It's my damn new school! Everyone blame Lakehead University… that's right it's their fault! Rise up! …. Yeah okay sleep, I remember, more then four hours a night… gotcha… '^-^'

X-Treme Interlude 

TheWalrusWasPaul

_            She's my best friend, and more often den not a whole lot more. But how d'you forgive someone when dey pull you back from de pearly gates you were never supposed to see in de first place? It ain't easy, I tell you dat much, I don' even know if I can do it and if I can' who'd blame me? I'm a t'ief, a killer and everythin' else dat'll get me a one way ticket into de inferno at the end of my life. I knew, I knew dat I would spend eternity in hell, but den I didn' count on dyin' t'save the rest of de world. _

_            When I saw dat light and mon Dieu was it amazing, I suddenly didn' wan' t'go on alone. I waited, standin' jus outside, never goin' in. I wanted de woman I loved to go through with me, maybe we never got our happy endin' on Earth, but dat didn' mean we couldn't have in there. _

_            Shoulda known better, dat woman be the most stubborn creature on de whole damned planet. She wanted a happy endin' on Earth, she kept sayin' our story wasn't done yet and I was stupid not t' believe dat. _

_            I gave up eternal happiness fer her, and the worst part is, I don' know if it's worth it…._

            She'd been by his side since they were brought into the real hospital, even when the doctors told her she was free to go, she refused, she wouldn't leave him alone. Her bare hand clutched his, and for the brief moments he regained consciousness she felt him squeeze back. The doctors said he was out of danger now, that all he needed was rest, but still she stayed. She had no idea how he'd react to her once he fully woke up. Would he be angry? Or would he, as Logan said, never forgive her? She hoped not, but as long as he was alive, she could live with whatever judgment he passed. 

            "Ah hope you'll forgive me though sugah, even though Ah now think it's askin' too much of ya." Rogue kept her eyes on her lover's face, "We may get our happy endin' now Remy. Mah powers are gone, ain't nothin' holding us back now, we can be together." 

            He didn't respond, still locked in a sleep of recovery. It was a miracle either of them, _any_ of them had survived. She traced her hand over his face, "hurry up and wake up Remy, we got a lot to talk about."

            "I am sure he's looking forward to it mine sister." Came a soft spoken voice as a warm three fingered hand placed itself on her shoulder.

            "Kurt." She smiled as she turned to greet her brother. "Ah didn't even know you were here." She admitted, in all the confusion she hadn't seen them arrive.

            "I teleported us from the Blackbird," he was not looking for any praise, only filling in the holes in her memory, "I am relieved to see you alive and well, you had us all very worried." 

            Rogue smiled and opened her arms to her brother, embracing him, "Aw Kurt, y'know me, impossible to kill." 

            "We saw you on the television," he pulled back, "Rogue, what happened to Vargas?" his yellow eyes were more serious then Rogue had ever seen them, and she knew she owed him a straight answer.

            "He's alive Kurt." She admitted, "Ah couldn't kill him, Ah _had_ to change what was written in Irene's darn books. And Ah did it, Ah changed the future she predicted, Vargas ain't dead and Remy's alive an' well." She lowered her gaze, "Ah guess even Ah couldn't resist the temptation t'make a better future then the one in those books."            

            Kurt said nothing, but looked at his sister long and hard. He remembered the day she joined the X Men, she was so lost and afraid. Yet he had been right there beside the other X Men, condemning her for past crimes. 

~*~

            "Her name is Rogue, a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants." Storm said, never taking her eyes off the fifteen year old child shaking like a leaf, "Through direct physical contact she absorbs the abilities and memories of others."

_            She was little more then a child yet Kurt could not bring himself to forgive her for the loss of Carol Danvers, "Could this be a diversion—the prelude to an attack?" Nightcrawler wanted to know, perched on the back of the couch. _

_            The professor assured them all that she was no threat to them, and asked the frightened girl what she wanted with the X Men._

_            "Mah powers are out of control. The slightest touch triggers the transfer. It's gettin' so Ah don't know anymore which thoughts—or mem'ries, or feelin's—are mine!" her voice shook almost as much as her tea cup did, spilling hot tea on the saucer and her legs.  She didn't notice, or didn't care. Here she was spilling her guts out to a bunch of people who wanted her dead almost as much as she herself did. "Ah look into a mirror an' see a stranger's face!"_

_            Kurt still could not find it in himself to forgive her, he looked upon her with contempt and said coldly, "If you ask me, a most apt punishment for your crimes."_

_            Rogue broke down at that, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing like a lost child. She covered her very young face with her hands, "Ah tried t'make Mystique understand, but she wouldn't listen. She was certain we could work things out on our own. Ah love her professor—she's been like my mom to me—but Ah knew she was wrong. Ah turned to the X-Men—even though we're enemies—because you're mah only hope."_

_            Kurt watched the girl, she was only a year, maybe two years older then their own Kitty. He felt something inside him soften, but was still no where near ready to forgive her. _

            Even if he was beginning to understand her… 

~*~

            "I cannot judge you Rogue, I have learnt that no one may pass judgment except God." He lay a hand on her shoulder, "But I can offer an opinion," she looked up at him, her green eyes waiting, "I believe you did the right thing Rogue. No matter what the other X Men say to you, I believe you are right. We've all learnt the hard way, that killing is far too easy and that if solves very little in the end."

            Rogue smiled softly, "Thank ya Kurt. Ah'm glad yer're here." She wrapped her arms around him once more, holding him close.   

            "Come Rogue, you must eat sometime. Gambit will be fine." Kurt said, trying to lead Rogue out of the hospital room.

            "Alright, who sent ya in?" she asked, mock glaring at her brother. 

            Kurt held up his hands, "Mine sister! Why would you think someone sent me? Am I not allowed to care for the well being of my own dear little sister?" 

            Rogue arched an eyebrow, "Fine you win Preacher, but let's move it. Ah'm starvin'!" she proclaimed, laying a hand on her flat stomach. They made their way to the cafeteria, Rogue trying to keep her mind off of Remy and his reaction to her upon his recovery, Kurt just trying to keep a smile on Rogue's face. He knew from Jean what had transpired between the southern couple and he knew Rogue and Gambit would have a very difficult time fully mending this hurt. 

~*~

            Two weeks later, as Rogue lay asleep on the cot beside Remy's bed, he awoke. Drawing in a deep breath, then wincing at the pain in his chest, Remy LeBeau greeted the first morning he'd experienced in what felt like an eternity. The sun on his face, courtesy of the large open window by his bed, felt wonderful. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the bright light before he caught sight of the biggest contradiction in his life at the moment. The woman he loved more then anything else, and the woman he wanted to hate more then anything else. 

            He sighed and watched her sleep, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way she kept muttering to herself, he'd long ago memorized every moment. The day they'd begun this rocky relationship, she'd fallen asleep in his arms and he'd watched her, afraid that if he dozed off, he would wake to find it had all been a wonderful dream. 

~*~

_            "It ain't fair." Rogue said, interrupting the silence that had fallen over the pair, "Again, Ah'm hurt—sluggin' it out against some equally pathetic mutant…for a place in a world that doesn't want any of us." She raised her hands to her face, not being able to see them clearly thanks to Strobe. "A world in which Ah don't ever have a chance o'findin' happiness." Remy felt his heart go out to her, she was right, how could she ever be happy if people just kept pushing her away. He felt a pain of guilt as he realized that he was one of those people. _

_            "Fine." She went on, "Life as an X-Man. Ah can deal with that. It's the personal side o'my life where everything falls apart." Her voice shook with emotion as she spoke, "All Ah ask—All Ah **NEED**- is somebody t'hold me. Stroke his fingers through muh hair. Promise me that everythin's gonna be fine… that all the cuts and bruises are worth it in the end. More than anything, Remy…Ah want that person t'be you."_

_            Gambit felt his eyes grow wide, maybe the feelings he'd begun to have towards her weren't as one sided as he'd originally believed them to be. _

_            "But that ain't never gonna happen."_

_            Then again. _

_            He moved his hand, to reach out for her, but he hesitated like a fool and she slapped his hand away from her. "Don't ya GET it?!" she demanded, "It won't happen 'cause it CAN'T!" her glasses fell from her face, revealing her still damaged eyes to Remy, she screamed at him that her powers were about restraint. That he had none, that his mutant power meant just the opposite, as though they could be defined by their powers. He didn't believe that for an instant and thought she was a fool to._

_            "Ah'm a woman. It ya can't—if ya won't—treat me like one, then please… leave me alone." Her voice had lowered steadily until her last words were almost a whisper. _

_            He looked at her, watched her hug her knees into her chest and try not to cry. Not knowing what else to do, he left. Regret filling him, regret that he didn't know how to help her through this tough time. Regret that as far as she was concerned at that moment they would never be together, that it wasn't possible for them to be together. _

_            He returned to his room and lay on his bed until the sun came up, not sleeping. Images of Rogue alone on the roof filling his mind. Maybe he was too irresponsible for a relationship. Maybe that's what he had to come to terms with. Commitment. Hadn't shown any of that since he'd high tailed it out of New Orleans. Could he show Rogue the commitment she wanted? He sighed as the sky began to turn orange, he knew what he had to do, he only hoped she wouldn't push him away again. _

_            Pausing to grab a blanket from his bed he made his way back up to the roof, and sure enough, there was Rogue. She hadn't moved an inch since he'd left her nearly five hours ago. He approached her quietly and gently lay the blanket around her shoulders, "Everthing's gon'be fine chere." He said holding her close._

_            "Promise?"_

_            "Promise." They sat together for most of the morning, she fell asleep soon afterwards. Feeling oddly safe in his arms. He watched her sleep, memorizing her every move, as though he'd wake up and find this had all been some surreal dream.  She slept until almost noon, when she finally awoke they made their way back into the mansion. Both knowing that somehow that night had begun something, something that would not be easily undone. Somehow they knew that whatever they faced, they'd do it together._

~*~

            She'd trusted him then, more then she'd ever trusted anyone. And he knew he hadn't let her down. She'd loved him throughout everything, forgiven him after his trial, refused to believe his guilt in the assassination of Father Glow, never left his side as he was being absorbed by Khan's beam. She'd gone so far as to place her body between his and that blasted beam in an attempt to save him. Refusing to let him give up his life, no matter how right he felt it was.

~*~

            _"Remy LeBeau—are you INSANE!?!" Rogue screamed as she flew through the rubble of the crumbling temple, trying to make it to Gambit in one piece._

_            "Let it happen Rogue. It's the right thing t'do. Dis guarantees a win!" he replied, the pain from the beam making speech almost unbearable but he had to make Rogue leave. He couldn't let her see him destroyed this way, even if it was one of the few times in his life he felt he was doing the right thing._

_            "All it guarantees is your death!" she yelled as she landed beside him, placing her hands on his chest for support as she felt the beam slice through her, the pain was indescribable._

_            "Beam's already makin' dat guarantee."_

_            "Bite me!" she responded. _

_            "You know dis way is best!" 'For once chere, let me go out as a hero…' he thought silently. _

_            "Ah won't see you die!"_

_            "'Preciate the sentiment but how you gon' stop it hap'nin'?" he asked, watched as she tried to free him in vain. _

_            "The force field that surrounded you is down. There's still a chance to pull you free." She was grasping at straws and she knew it, but she couldn't give up hope. He had to make it out of here._

_            "Super-strong as oyu are, dat can't be done. Ah'm locked down tight."_

_            Rogue gasped in pain as the beam began tearing through her._

_            "Rogue, you're bein' absorbed into Khan's network!" he couldn't let her do this! "Get away from here, b'fore you're trapped!" _

_            She looked him dead in the eyes, "Ah was trapped the moment they put your life in danger." Her voice was merrily calm despite the pain. _

_            "No no NO no no no no NO!" he cried, he couldn't see her die, not like this!_

_            "Yes. While Ah live, you don't die, it's that simple." She covered his body from the beam, hoping that it would relieve the pain even a little. _

_            When Vargas returned Remy tried once more to convince her to leave him to his fate. "Break free go!" he screamed in pain, from both the beam and at having to watch her suffer his fate._

_            "Can't." she gasped._

_            "How many powers you imprinted, woman? Fire an optic blast! Use super-spit! Do somethin'!"_

_            She closed her eyes tightly and turned away from him, "Remy, Ah can't! It's this beam--! It's drained my dry!" she turned her head and watched as Vargas approached them, his sword- the same one that had killed Psylock- drawn. "We're in this together!"_

_~*~_

            "Remy…"

            The faintest of smiles graced his face, so she was dreaming about him was she? He watched as she began to stir, her green eyes fluttering open, they widened as she caught sight of him sitting up in bed.

            "Remy!" she cried as she scrambled from the cot and flung her arms around him. Not caring what he said to her, just needed to be with him for this moment. 

            He winced in pain, but said nothing as he placed a hand on her back. "Bonjour chere." 

            Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled back, so maybe he didn't forgive her completely just yet, but he wasn't angry. And that was a step in the right direction. "Remy, Ah was so worried 'bout ya." Her tone was soft as she ran a bare hand over his cheek, "Didn't know if you'd pull through or not…" she lowered her gaze, "Remy, Ah don't regret what Ah did, bringin' ya back and all," she met his gaze, tears in her eyes, "But Ah'm sorry, Ah was actin' selfish and…"   

            "Rogue chere," he said pulling her to him, "be quiet a minute neh?" 

            She smiled softly as he ran a hand over her face, memorizing every detail, as he had every time her powers were negated. "We can fight 'bout it latter chere." He ran a finger over her lips.

            She nodded once as their lips met for what seemed like the first time in an eternity. They didn't get enough of these moments to truly be together with out her accursed powers getting in the way. Now however it seemed as though her powers were gone for good. He hoped that didn't mean his were as well, but figured there would be time to worry about that later. They'd spent enough of their time together fighting, for now they were determined to just be. To ignore the rest of the world, and the harsh realities that awaited them, to for once in their lives put their own feelings above everything else and be happy. 

~*~

            They all moved into Rogue's house in New Orleans a few days later. Though Rogue had offered to share her room with Remy, since they were short by a room or two, he had declined, opting instead to share a room with Lucas Bishop. That had hurt. Rogue knew that Remy and Lucas didn't exactly get along all that well, hell that was putting it lightly. The men hated each other plain and simple. 

            With a sigh Rogue lowered herself onto her massive bed in the master bedroom. The bed was most obviously designed for two people, two people who intended to do quite a bit of moving around. She knew perfectly well that Remy had every right to refuse to share her bed. 

            Rogue reached under the bed and felt around for a moment before her fingers made contact with a paper bag, she pulled it out and dumped its contents on the bed. A silky forest green night gown that, though it went down to her ankles, had a slit that stopped only a few inches from her hip. The straps were thin and the neckline daring. Remy would have loved it. 

            She debated whether or not to put it on anyways, after a few moments she shrugged and decided to go for it. Quickly stripping out of her clothing she pulled the night gown on over her head and sighed at the feel of it against her bare skin. She made her way to the vanity table that sat in one corner of the room and sat down. Rogue picked up a brush and combed her hair, taking her time, watching herself in the mirror as she did so. 

            The moon light streamed in through the French doors that lead to a balcony, the thin midnight blue curtains fluttered in a warm wind. The picture was perfect, the only thing missing was the love of her life who was only a few doors down, bunking with a man he cared very little for. 

            "Damn everythin'." She complained softly as she set the brush down, "Here Ah am, all dolled up and fer what? Nothin' that's what!" her voice rose as she became more irritated, "The man Ah love doesn't want anythin' t'do with me!" tears began to fill her eyes as she made her way to the French doors, "And it's all mah fault…" she confessed to the night sky, "Oh Remy… Ah'm so sorry…" she watched the stars as she remembered the last time she'd felt like this…

~*~

            _They were traveling through the frozen waste lands of Tajikinistan, when suddenly they were falling through the ice that Peter had been standing on. Rogue and Storm watched as Colossus and Gambit plunged to what could very well mean their death. Could have, but not if the two flying X-Men had anything to do about it. They flew as fast as they could, Rogue after Peter and Storm after Remy. _

_            As Rogue's fingers wrapped their way around Peter's boot straps she yelled to Ororo, "Ah got the Russian, Storm! What about the Swamp Rat?" she tried not to let any panic enter her voice a she slowed her decent, Peter dangling head first over a nasty looking drop._

_            "He is about to receive a painful lesson in the law of gravity… and in humility… unless the good earth responds to my call." Her voice was calm as she began summoning her breath taking powers. _

_            "CA C'EST ASSEZ!" Remy LeBeau yelled as he fell, interrupting the two women's chatter, "Enough! I'm SORRY, already! Less wit' de guilt and more wit' de SAVIN' chere!" _

_            Rogue hid a laugh, poor Remy, "He's awful snitty f'r someone up a creek without a parachute…" she observed, dodging the hail stones that Storm was creating. There was a rather loud 'WHOMP' sound as Remy hit the ground, stomach first, he was very thankful he'd been taught to break fall at that moment._

_            "Goddess be praised!" Storm said in relief as they landed, her plan had worked, "The hail-stones atomized the icy floor of the chasm, leaving a cushion of powder…"_

_            Rogue cut her off, "I bet he could have survived…if he'd landed on his head." She joked, trying to conceal her worry as to the Cajun's well being._

_            Peter dug through the snow, "The lesson for today, Tovarish? Next time your extremely weighty teammate is doing reconnaissance on an icy precipice…" with a grunt Peter pulled Remy from the snow, "Do NOT leap on his back and yell 'CHICKEN FIGHT."." _

_            Remy coughed, "Geez… try an' bring some," he coughed up more snow, "levity to de situation…"_

_            They proceeded through the under ground structure built by monks years ago. Rogue teasing Remy about being cold, he, for once, not joking back. He'd had enough joking to last him quite a while. Antarctica was still too fresh in his mind to play Rogue's games. _

_            Rogue was feeling a little put out that Remy wasn't responded to her teasing, so she decided to be a little more direct. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her body into his, "Hey, Gumbo," she said, trying to get his attention. Normally when she was this close to him, she could _feel_ that he was paying attention, this time, nothing. "Ah'm gettin' bored breakin' your shoes…" she smiled seductively at him and ran a gloved hand over his jacket covered chest, "How 'bout we share a little body heat t'put you in a better mood?" _

_            "Uh… thanks chere, but-" he quickly disentangled himself from Rogue and moved away from a rather confused southerner. " I… uh, I need room t'maneuver in case we see action." He glanced at her over his shoulder, "You understand."_

_            Rogue frowned slightly, "Action… right."_

_            She watched Storm pulled Remy to one side, and she turned to Peter, "Is it be, or was Ah just sniped f'r no good reason?" She glared at Remy's form as Peter tried to cheer her up. She quickly shot him down and the mission proceeded, it would have gone smoothly had Remy not gotten it into his head that blowing up the doors would make things go faster. _

_            The room they entered took everyone by complete surprise. The bodies… Rogue shuddered to think of them, each had died with a look of pure horror etched on their faces. They made their way through the room, Rogue wanted to go to Gambit for comfort, but he was still acting so coldly to her…_

_            "Pretty, non?" he said to the group as they found themselves before a mirror, "An' the mirror's not half bad, either." Rogue looked at him, behind Peter and Storm's backs, ready to take another shot at him, but instead found herself transfixed by him. Why was he acting this way? Lord was he ever making that coat look good. Rogue's thoughts were about to take a turn for the worst when Peter interrupted them, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately… _

_            "What? Oh…right, don't mind me… just wrestlin' with—mysteries?" she blinked as Colossus put his finger through the mirror as though it was water. _

_            "Curiouser and curiouser, eh?" he asked, quoting one of her favorite books. _

_            "Nah.. jus' smells like a trap t'me, Alice." Remy said as they stood before the mirror, "'Course… can't be worse den hanging' around out here wit' de dead." He said as they began to step through the looking glass, "Ready or not professor… here come de cavalry." With that their world disappeared and something the likes of which they'd never seen appeared. _

_            Rogue had the lest trouble navigating through the messed up world, thanks to the messed up state of her mind. All those personalities running around up there were bound to mess anything up. She watched in horror as her team mates were slowly destroyed, Peter dismembered and Storm stretched out like a rubber band. She felt herself falling apart, aging faster then anyone ever should. In a matter of moments her entire youth was gone, replaced by the wrinkled face of an old woman._

_            Throughout the horrible transformation, Rogue's mind held fast to one thought. If this was the way her world was to end, she'd be damned if she's going down without one last touch. She reached for Remy, who was burring as though he was on fire. _

_            Ah their fingertips met, the world around them slowly began to clear up. _

_            "Oh? Remy?" she asked, her voice still sounded distorted. _

_            "Rogue!" Remy's voice was scared, "Chere, what's happenin'?! I'm on fire… how-" _

_            Rogue reached for him and with all her might, pulled him to her, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's us Remy…us… don't think!" she cried out as she suddenly understood, "Don't try t'be logical!" she held Remy as close as she could, "Just look at me and feel Remy… FEEL!" She yelled to her teammates as she let herself get lost in her love for Remy. The sheer power of the emotion both scared and excited her, she'd never known she loved him this much…_

_            She felt the world begin to clear up and focused harder on her feelings for Remy. Her thoughts quickly brought her back to Antarctica and the one night she'd had with Remy before the walls fell down around them. She remembered his gentle touch and the passion that flooded both of them. Then the world shattered and everything was as it had been. _

_            Rogue found herself still in Remy's arms, "Remy…" she tried to find her voice, "Remy, tell me you were thinking…feeling the same thing I was…" she pleased, but one look in his eyes told her more then his words ever could._

_            "…I—Rogue-" he tired to explain, but she raised one gloved finger to his lips._

_            "Forget it." She said, a pit forming in her heart, "Forget Ah even asked." What feelings could possibly have been stronger then his love for her? Suddenly she found herself doubting him, doubting his love, "Better off I just imagined you did." _

_~*~_

            Again here she was alone and doubting his love. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared up at the stars.  "It just ain't fair," she complained to the endless sky, "as soon as we get a chance to be happy together, somethin's wrong. Why can't we just work things out! We have a chance to be together once in a blue moon and there's always somethin' hangin' over our heads even then! His darn trial! This!" she supported herself on the banister with her hands, locking her elbows for fear they would give out on her. A bitter sob escaped her as she lowered her head, her now short hair falling in her face. 

            "Don' cry chere." A soft voice came from behind as two warm, soothing hands came to rest on her hips. She said nothing as she was pulled into a familiar body, her arms leaving the railing to rest over top of _his_ hands. "I know t'ings ain't perfect," Remy said as he lightly rested his chin on her shoulder, "But we'll work t'rough dis, we always make it through."

            Rogue let another sob escape her as she tipped her head back, "Remy, Ah don't even know how to tell you Ah'm sorry." She said as more tears escaped her eyes. 

            "Chere, I know you're sorry, an' don' ya ever go thinkin' I don' love you." He said as he kissed her neck, sending heat through her entire body, "but I don' know if I'm ready to forgive ya." He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent, the same scent he'd been full of when she'd left him to die in Antarctica. As she'd flown away all he could smell had been her, all he could see was her in the middle of their love making. Yet he'd forgiven her for that, surely he could forgive this as well. "It kills me makin' ya so sad chere, but I'm jus not ready." He turned her in his arms, looking into her full eyes, "I'm sorry Rogue…"

            She quickly turned her face from his, not wanting him to see her so weak, "Remy…" she had two options, she could push him away, demanding he forgive her, or…. "You love me right?"

            "With all my heart chere." He tightened his grip on her as though to prove his point.

            "Then Ah'll wait for you to forgive me. Ah'll wait for as long as you want." She ran her hands over his bare chest, "Just so long as you don't leave me alone tonight." She found the courage to look into his eyes again, and was trapped. 

            "I promise chere." He said as he lowered his lips to hers. At that moment he knew without a doubt that he'd be able to forgive her, it was only a matter of time. And time it appeared, he thought as he slid the night gown from her slender shoulders, was the one thing they had plenty of…

~*~

            We left de X Men, didn't seem t'be much use t'dem anymore. I told      Rogue dat we'd take t'ings day by day, see how dey turn out. We're on the road, jus us and my bike, we've never been closer. And maybe I'll never get another chance t'go to Heaven, maybe I'm doomed t'be damned for all eternity, but these past few weeks with Rogue, mon Dieu, dey make it worthwhile. I'd never give up de few memories we made together, makin' love, jus' bein' together. It be as though I found my own Heaven on Earth. And I t'ink I may be okay wit' dat. Every time I look into dose damned eyes of hers I feel myself closer and closer to forgin' her. I always knew I would, I love Rogue like I never loved any body else in my life. Wakin' up next to her every mornin' been like a dream come true, dough now I don' worry 'bout wakin' up. Dis be as real as it gets. And for once de real world, she ain't lookin' too bad neh?

~*~

Aww, wasn't that sweet? I thought so too, now, review so you can take my ego down a notch, don't worry it won't bother me. I'll just grab another drink and crank my new CD… mmmmmm The Wall… my god it's a wicked album… why did I wait so long to buy it?! What was I thinking?! GAH!

REVIEW!

See ya on the flip side, 

TheWalrusWasPaul


End file.
